


Ghost

by ElvenMaia



Series: Inkwell [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotions, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I know the ending doesn’t ring but I used a line from Into the West, Last words, Poetry, Written for a Class, sry idk how poems work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMaia/pseuds/ElvenMaia
Summary: The old grey ghosts of grief haunt Melian of her husband’s passing.
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Series: Inkwell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528916
Kudos: 7





	Ghost

A pale cold light in glimmering halls of night-chilled marble.

The elegant step of bare feet and the whisper of a navy gossamer veil.

Slumber eludes and out she steps into a flattened grassy knoll,

As a solitary nightingale releases a haunting wail.

~

A sheet of ebony swishing around slender shoulders

The spilt curls kissed with the glimmer of a moonbeam

Vegetation sprawls at her feet with a wafting scent of lavender

A fountain gurgles merrily under the sovereignty of a blossoming fruit tree

~

Slender fingers skim the clear water of shimmering pebbles

Absorbing the wisdom of age-old trees; the hum of her enchantment flickering

Her fingers nimble work with glistening threads unfolding like live petals

Animation is kneaded into the tapestry with fondness; the ghost of grief lingering

~

She brings to life his silver-framed jaw and the noble tilt of his chin

Slumping forward, she steels her swimming eyes of reflective nebulas

The battle against this grey old ghost she knows she cannot win

Tears slip over her porcelain face like a multitude of precious diamonds

~

A memory is replayed in her tortured mind; his last words are burned to heart:

‘White shores are calling, you and I will meet again. Be not saddened—’

oOoOoOo


End file.
